jbbukfandomcom-20200214-history
Chanelle
was a housemate on Summer of Secrets, Kingdom of Ice, Code Red, Bad Blood, and Battle of Class. She has competed in more seasons than any other housemate, and is considered to be a BBUK legend because of her drama queen personality, cutthroat gameplay, and bitter series-long rivalries with housemates like Nicole, Daphne, and Logan. She has grown across the seasons to become more strategic and kinder, but her reputation as a backstabber from her early days has made Chanelle a target in every season she's competed. BBUK 2017: Summer of Secrets In Summer of Secrets, she is best remembered for her frequent meltdowns, teary-eyed diary room confessionals, and emotional gameplay, which caused her to become a prime target for most of her housemates. She came to blows with Emily, Daphne, and Megan early in the game, and became the primary adversary of Nicole and Tom after Emily's eviction. Her only allies were her best friend, Amy, and her showmance, Logan. Despite many close calls with eviction and becoming a Rotten Egg in the second week, she was saved by the public on three eviction polls, as well as jeopardy during Hell Week. Some housemates warmed up to Chanelle, like Troy, who gave her immunity during Week 3, but Chanelle developed a pattern of turning on those closest to her. Her ability to win competitions, like Power Housemate during Week 5 and the Love is in the Air competition Week 6, allowed her to fend off attacks from the nom sets led by Nicole and Tom. Ultimately, her game came to an end when weekly twists ceased, and she received the most votes to evict in a poll against Nicole, Andrea, & Jerry during Back to the Basics Week. She placed eighth. Winter BBUK 2017: Kingdom of Ice Her brief stint in Kingdom of Ice was heavily influenced by remaining bad blood between herself and all of the returning vets. Quinn killer nominated her with his Crown Jewel power on Night 1, but the public spared her. She entered a steamy showmance with Kyle R., became fast friends with Jessica, and started to patch up relationships with Nicole and Tom. This was all short lived, however, as Jessica famously threw Chanelle under the bus and exposed Chanelle's plans to target Nicole/Tom to Nicole, Tom, and Logan, who recruited the rookies to nominate Chanelle and get her evicted from the game. She placed fourteenth. BBUK 2018: Code Red In Code Red, Chanelle continued to befriend AND battle Nicole and Daphne, who she shared tense "frenemy" relationships with. Her secret partner was Nik. Determined more than ever to change from her "Season 1 Self," she won the Week 2 Team Captain power, and saved her former rival, Daphne, from danger. This "kind behavior" ended week 3, when Chanelle was placed on the block and went on a warpath against those who nominated her--particularly X and Nicole. After leading the charge to get both of her targets out of the game, she laid low, continued a showmance with Kyle R., and nominated with the majority, which worked until she tried making a move against her enemy-turned-friend-turned-enemy again, Daphne. Daphne rallied against her during the Week 7 double eviction, which caused many to see Chanelle as a strategic threat in the game. Despite surviving the first half, Chanelle was subject to a live house vote against the remaining nominee, Aimee. 7 housemates stood behind Aimee, while only 4 housemates (Scott, Thomas, Logan, & Kyle R) stood behind Chanelle, resulting in Chanelle's third emotional exit. She placed thirteenth. Winter BBUK 2018: Bad Blood Chanelle was selected for Bad Blood, because of her vendettas with Daphne, X, and Lorenzo. She was not picked for any of the four Night 1 teams by the team captains, resulting in her attaining immunity during the first week. Complete inactivity caused 7 housemates to nominate her during week 2, in which she faced the public vote and was evicted. She placed sixteenth. BBUK 2019: Battle of Class In Battle of Class, Chanelle proved to be one of the only woke housemates who went against the all-male Boyritos alliance, which completely dominated the season. This season saw her repairing a 6-season-long rivalry with Nicole, and working with Nicole/Dylan's minority group of outsiders. Their minority alliance managed to take out Billy, however, this was their only victory. Despite her constant warnings of X's influence and logical arguments to unite her fellow outsiders, Chanelle's pleas fell on deaf ears. She won three Elite competitions, which allowed her to veto Logan and Dylan from eviction. However, she was usually outnumbered and voted with the minority, outwardly playing nice with the Boyritos so she wouldn't get targeted. Making a last ditch effort to get to her first final, Chanelle tried taking control of the game with the few remaining girls, who failed to heed her advice, except for Aimee. Her showmance partner, Malachi, turned on her in favor of following X's game advice, along with Honey, her other showmance, who also nominated with the men. Chanelle was spared against the house target, Yandere, during a Hell Week house vote, but evicted against Logan by the public, resulting in her eviction just three weeks before the final. She placed ninth.